


Last Night's Dream

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Lately, he had been dreaming of the same dream again and again..“Say it, Taichi.” That person—why can’t I remember his name why can’t I remember anything about him why can’t I remember his face?—turned to see him, tears already made its way to his chin, palms underneath the long sleeves clenched into fists. “Say it, the vow you promised me.”He couldn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of rewatching Avatar (not that cartoon) + listening to Donut Hole too much + listening to After the Rain's Zen Zen Zense cover. 
> 
> The scenery Kawanishi sees is based on Avatar's Tree of Souls. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy...?

He remembered shades of purple and blue. He remembered the dark night, lit by something blur. It was colorful, it was beautiful. A pity he couldn’t see it clearly. Such a nice view, such a nice [memory].

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

And he wasn’t alone. There was someone else there, walking beside him. Clad in white robe, the face hidden by its hood. The voice didn’t belong to a girl; that he knew well. He remembered sighing, agreeing wordlessly.

 

The person in white robe walked ahead of him, hands behind his back. When that person raised his head, he remembered that the color of that person’s hair was light brown. Again, he could recall nothing but colors—and the shape of that smile. Peaceful yet so sad. It wasn’t wide, but the smile was there.

 

Taichi recalled his heart beating faster at that sight.

 

“What a pity, if such nice scenery won’t be here anymore tomorrow.” The beautiful smile disappeared, taking along the warmth in his chest. He wanted to step forward, reaching for the silently crying person. To wipe his tears, to heal his wounded heart. Anything to make that person smiled again.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

“Say it, Taichi.” That person— _why can’t I remember his name why can’t I remember anything about him why can’t I remember his face?_ —turned to see him, tears already made its way to his chin, palms underneath the long sleeves clenched into fists. “Say it, the vow you promised me.”

 

His tongue felt numb. He couldn’t even open his mouth.

 

“Say it.”

 

He couldn’t.

 

“Taichi.”

 

_Please don’t force me._

 

“Say it, the vow.”

 

_I can’t speak._

 

“You don’t need to shed your blood; it’s just a simple vow, easily broken after we ended our contract.”

 

_I don’t want to leave your side._

 

“One last time before everything vanish, Taichi.”

 

_I don’t want you to leave._

 

“Please say that you’ll survive and protect this place at any cost, even if it means draining my magic and killing me.”

 

_I refuse._

 

The smile reappeared. The warmth did not. “You’ll be the strongest, you’ll be the guardian of this sacred forest. That’s the dream everybody has been dying for.”

 

Taichi felt a pang on his chest. It was painful, it choked, it was hard to breath someone help—

 

“With that one last vow and my magic, you shall survive and become the greatest. Isn’t that what you wanted since long, long time ago, Taichi?”

 

 _It’s useless if you’re not there._ He wanted to say it, but everything felt numb. He couldn’t even see those beautiful shades anymore; everything was spiraling and drowning him in it. His head hurt, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t see anything.

 

“Say it, Taichi. Say it.”

 

There was something else he wanted to say. There was something that was not the vow. There should be something else that wasn’t the vow, yet he forgot what it was somehow.

 

And then, he lost consciousness.

 

**.**

 

When Taichi woke up, he gasped for air. He was sweating profusely, eyes as wide as dinner plate, body trembling heavily.

 

Instead of a forest with many shades of purple and blue, he was still in his bedroom; the one he had been sleeping in for the last fourteen years ever since he turned three. It was morning already, with sun shining brightly outside (his curtain was white, so the view was clear enough even with the curtain closed) and his alarm clock rang loudly on the nightstand.

 

His mind was replaying the dream he was awoken from just now.

 

Shades of purple and blue. Dark night sky. Someone in white robe with light brown hair and teary brown eyes.

 

Someone who would gladly die if it meant for him to survive.

 

“Taichi, it’s seven already! You’ll miss the train if you don’t hurry!”

 

For once, he didn’t care if he was going to be late for school. For once, he chose to lie to his dearest mother that he was sick. That lie itself was not fully a lie, since he felt dizzy and had a little trouble with breathing.

 

He pretended it had nothing to do with the stream of tears that was falling down to his cheek, wetting his pillow and blanket in the process.

 

The dream had always been the same since a week ago, bringing along the same pain when he woke up at the morning aftermath. It took the same place, the same setting of time, the same ending; he could remember nothing about that boy in white robe, not even his name nor his face.

 

The unknown longing he felt for that boy made his chest hurt.

 

The sudden recall of that forgotten words he wanted to say but was unable to do so worsened everything.

 

**.**

**.**

**(** “I love you.” **)**

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated (feedback urgently needed orz)


End file.
